


Amico mio

by Shulz



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Allen Vest/George Luz





	1. Chapter 1

Tutti salutavano Vest, tutti chiedevano qualcosa a Vest, tutti conoscevano Vest, ma non aveva amici. Era sempre solo, non aveva compagni di plotone, non aveva combattuto, e nessuno lo considerava un compagno.  
Ad Huguenau però il suo lavoro era triplicato e gli fu assegnato un collega, nientemeno che il famoso George Luz, marconista di Easy Company.  
Luz era vulcanico, un po' rude, rumoroso, ma assolutamente dal cuore d'oro. Vest era contento di non essere più da solo,  
si ritrovava a guardare imbambolato e Luz lo prendeva in giro, ridendo con gli altri, ma lui non se la prendeva, segretamente gli piaceva l'attenzione di Luz, lo scaldava, gli faceva stringere un po' lo stomaco.  
Eh, si. A Vest piaceva Luz, molto....  
Una sera era tardissimo, tutti erano ormai sistemati per la serata ed erano rimasti solo loro due.  
" Maledizione" sbottò Luz " sono andati via tutti e io non ho più sigarette!!" Vest trasalì, "Se vuoi te le do io.." "oh, Vest, neanche fumi.." Luz ghignò. "Non significa che non abbia sigarette...." rispose "Ma sono nel mio alloggio". Perché Vest aveva un alloggio separato dagli altri, da solo, come un ufficiale. L'unico piccolo privilegio che aveva.  
"Ehiii Allen,ci stai provando con me, bello?" disse Luz, stusciandosi contro di lui, lascivo. "Idiota...." sussurrò Vest, arrossendo profondamente. Luz continuava a strusciarsi , ridendo , ma Allen era sempre più rosso, e si era irrigidito, non tentava nemmeno più di scansarlo. Luz ad un tratto si fermò, stupito. "Ehi, Allen...sto immaginando o c'è una tenda nei tuoi pantaloni..." disse, un po' più serio. "Sei eccitato, Allen?" Sussurrò "ti piace quando mi strofino su di te, quando ti toccò?"Luz domandò insinuando.  
"Si" rispose Allen, sincero."Mi piace molto...tu mi piaci molto, George..." confessò, arrossendo di nuovo. Luz lo guardò intensamente per qualche minuto.  
"Andiamo Allen... andiamo a prendere quelle sigarette..." Luz lo prese per mano, ghignando ampiamente, e si diressero nell'alloggio di Vest.


	2. Chapter 2

Vest aprì tremando un po', sentendo il corpo di Luz dietro di lui, premere su di lui. Non appena dentro, Luz chiuse la porta , si voltò verso Vest, e si avvicinò, si avvicinò, si avvicinò mentre Vest contemporaneamente indietreggiava. "Allora Allen...non ti piaccio più? Non vuoi più che il vecchio amico Luz si prprenda cura di quella cosa nei tuoi pantaloni?" disse, e lo spinse sul grande letto fuori ordinanza di Vest.  
Vest gemette, lo afferrò per la giacca e lo tirò su di lui, baciandolo con un trasporto tale da far girare la testa a George. "Non sai da quanto lo voglio..." lo baciò ancora, tracciando il contorno delle labbra con la lingua bagnata, poi co una forza inaspettata lo ribaltò sulla schiena, " Solo che sarò io a prendermi cura di te, Georgie..." affondò ancora la testa, leccando il collo di Luz, succhiando e mordendo, lasciando un rosso segno d'amore.  
"Oh, cazzo..." grugnì George, sorpreso ed eccitato.  
Vest si mise a cavalcioni su Luz, roteò i fianchi su quelli di Luz, spingendo il suo cazzo duro su quello dell'altro altrettanto duro.Luz assecondò il movimento e spinse i fianchi verso l'alto, entrambi gemendo, volendo di più, Vest fu preso dalla frenesia, si mise in ginocchio e spogliò nudo George in un minuto,ogni tanto piantando un morso qua e la, quindi si spogliò a sua volta. Erano in ginocchio uno di fronte all'altro, nudi ed eccitati, i loro membri pesanti, duri come il marmo si appoggiavano allo stomaco, si guardarono un attimo, poi si lanciarono uno sull'altro, baciandomi, mordendosi, succhiando toccando, accarezzandomi a vicenda , Luz mise insieme i loro cazzi e cominciò a pompare insieme. Vest quasi gridò. Spinse giù Luz sulla schiena, gli aprì le gambe e di mise fra loro.  
"Voglio succhiarti Georgie, voglio succhiarti così tanto e voglio assaggiati sulla mia lingua...posso, George?" disse Vest roco, eccitato, leccandosi le labbra carnose.  
Luz lo guardava incredulo, non immaginava che Allen fosse così sfrenato. "Oh si, Allen...fai quello che vuoi..." rispose.  
Allen lo prese in bocca leccando e gemendo e andando sempre più in profondità, ad ogni spinta più giù, fino a sentirlo in gola, giù...Allen deglutì e Luz gemette.Gli mise una mano nei capelli , tirando un po' e assecondado il movimento ritmico della testa, Allen andava sempre più veloce.Luz gridò: " Continua ti prego , mi stai facendo impazzire....la tua bocca...oh, mio dio....è il paradiso Allen, sto per venire...sto per ..." strinse forte i capelli di Vest, tendendo ferma la sua testa, e si riversò profondo nella su gola, tremando, Vest deglutì tutto quello che arrivava, senza perdere il ritmo quindi rilasciò il cazzo speso di Luz. George lo tirò su di sé e lo baciò, rintracciandosi nella sua bocca, roteando intorno alla sua lingua e succhiandola in bocca. "Sei stato fantastico, Allen....incredibile " sussurrò. Ma Vest era ancora duro e gemette. Luz si accorse della sua frustrazione, allungò la mano e lo prese in mano, pompando con forza, torcendo il polso, e sussurrando nel suo orecchio " Vieni per me ,tesoro, tocca a te ora...vieni...voglio vedere quanto sei bello quando ti lasci andare" e Vest arrivò, sfrenato, gridando il nome di George, schizzando dappertutto e tremando.  
Luz era sopraffatto, lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò ancora.  
"Oh Allen, amico mio..." disse stringendolo " Non avevamo parlato di sigarette?" Ghignò, tipicamente Luz.  
Vest sorrise, e si strinse un po' di più.


End file.
